No Strings Attached
by wildphantoms
Summary: "It was just a game we created for the both of us, purely sex and no love making." What happens when the no strings attached game between the two of them developes into something more when Nate realised that he actually had true feelings for Blair?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Others that doesn't understand might call us sick for holding this kind of relationship with each other, or even playing games like this. But still, I'll never lose to you, not even if it means I have to throw away my morals and intergrity or even cheating on my partner._

* * *

"urghhhh no not so fast -Ahhhhh" the girl moaned incorhorrently as she clenched the bed sheets tightly. She cursed out loud when he "accidentally" brushed past her delicious spot.

"you like that don't you hmmm?" he smirked while looking at the currently weak and needy girl beneath him, trembling her legs whenever he hit a spot deep inside her.

"no, no -Ahhhhh s-stoppp ahhhh" Blair moaned again, this time louder than before

"aww such a liar aren't you waldorf?" he bended down and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "if you tell me you want to cum badly, i promise i'll fuck your brains out till you'll be limping the next morning" he said as he teasingly pulled out his hardened rod only leaving the slight tip of it inside.

"why are you so mean!" Blair cried out loud as she clenched her legs together tightly, trying to keep him from slipping out, obviously very very very sexually frustrated.

he bended down and whispered huskily beside her ear "tell me how much you want me, Blair~" before looking up and shooting her his most seductive smile ever

just like that, she lost it. "oh my fucking god yes just fuck me fuck me good and hard!" she yelled frustratingly while wildly moving her hips desperately trying to create the heat she badly needed from him "please?"

he raised the corner of his mouth into a smirk and traced his fingers all over the needy girl beneath him feeling her tense up almost immediately at his touch. he then located his hands above her well perfect curves and taking a firm grip on them as he plunged himself back deep within her and it didn't take him a second to start pounding harshly into her again and again leaving Blair a moaning mess

she threw her head back as she felt her orgasm nearing. "I... i'm near, faster!"

with one hard and deep thrust into her wet tight hole, it did it, and he could see her face tense up as she came. he didn't stop and continued, increasing his pace, going faster and faster, determined to reach his own orgasm too. "urghhh Blair-" he grunted as he finally found his release and came hard into her

"oh Nate" she moaned a bit breathless as he continued riding her slowly, riding out their orgasms before coming into an abrupt stop and he pulled himself out of her and laid beside her on the bed, more than happy to know that Blair hit her orgasm earlier before he did.

Nate looked over at his side and saw Blair pouting looking slightly pissed

"what, are you mad?" he teased as he poked her cheeks

"oh shut up" she replied, pushing his fingers away "you're just being lucky this time you scumbag" she rolled her eyes and scoffed

"okay whatever anyway I gotta go first" Nate said while picking up his clothings that's scattered all around the floor

"aww why the rush? What, are you meeting up with that virgin baby of yours after cheating on her by having a mind blowing sex session with me?" she teased while slipping on her own clothes too

"I'm not cheating for your information, between the both of us, there's purely only sex and not love making, well you do know the difference between those two right? anyway this is just a small game and relationship we created for both of us purely for sex and entertainment purposes."

"fine fine fine" Blair replied with a slight tone of annoyance

"So I'll be off, remember to let me copy your work on Tuesday since someone lost this time round" he reminded her while smirking

"Whatever just get lost now douchebag"

"bye!" he thrilled off as he closed the door behind him

_"asshole..." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"ugh the cheesecake here sucks, it doesn't even taste the slightest bit like cheese!" Serena complained as she continue poking her fork into the cheesecake and went on and on about how suckish the food here is. They were seating in a cafe that is right down the street, a cafe that no one really goes, except for drunkards that rots their day away by drinking those gross gold-ish liquid - _beer_. Blair hated beer alot, she just didn't have any idea why does people like to drink beer so much, she just thinks that the taste totally gross her out, wine is way better. but then her eyes were targeted on a couple that was seating 5 tables away from them, hands all over each other on the table instead of the brownies they had on their table. "oh my the coffee here is even worse, its freaking bitter like hell, Blair why the hell are we even doing here, we could have just gone to somewhere else that's better I don't even think the food here is clean my gosh"

"No particular reason, I just really like the ambience here and uhm the brownies here are pretty nice too." Blair replied as she drew circles around the white porcelain plate with the fork she was holding, still distracted by the couple. "hey S I'll just head to the restroom for awhile, be right back" she said while heading towards to the direction of the restroom, purposely passing by the couple and lightly scratching her nails on the table as she passed by them, hinting something.

Blair went into the restroom, purposely leaving the door unlocked as she fixed her make up abit, looking into the mirror intently. Not long, she saw a familiar face entered, locking the door behind him. Nate went over and stood behind her, hugging her from the back while slightly nibbling on her neck as she responded immediately by tiliting her head one side, allowing him better access. She moaned as Nate sneaked his hands under her dress, slightly teasing her through the thin material of her cotton panties. Feeling her wetness, he moaned. "mmmm getting wet from watching others making out hmmm" he teased again, and then inserted his fingers into her fingering her slowly. "Faster Nate, this feels so good oh god." Blair moaned, urging him to continue, liking the way how he made her feel whenever they had sex even though they're in a dirty and stinky public restroom like now. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her hot womanhood and then suddenly retreating them again, making Blair mewl at the loss of contact.

He quickly spin her around and went to tackle her lips as he felt that his jeans suddenly feeling super tight. Blair noticing something poking in between her legs, went on to push Nate's jeans down along with his boxers as they fight for dominance in her mouth. She cupped her fully hardened dick, pumping it, making Nate moaned loudly as he quickly turned on the tap to mute their voices.

Everything was so thrilling to Blair, the fear of getting caught and also them having a good time in the restroom while his clueless girlfriend waits for him outside. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Nate's voice "No time for that baby, let's get down to real business" he pants as he positioned himself at her entrance, and quickly shove himself into Blair. "-_aaahh Nate!" _Blair screamed at the sudden intrusion, but quickly bit her bottom lip to surpress her moans and creams, afraid of being caught. She held onto the side of the sink tightly trying not to express the intense pleasure Nate was giving her with every single thrust he made. Noticing how quiet Blair was, Nate twisted her nipple with his fingers through her shirt, making her moaned loudly.

Feeling Blair's walls clenching tightly on his dick, he figured out she might be reaching her climax soon, as he pounded even faster, hitting her g-spot each time and increasing the impact of his thrust, desperate to come at the same time with her. Blair completely lost it as Nate has been hitting all the right spots and it triggered her climax. "Nate!" she moaned his name as she came. He sped up faster than ever, to meet his own orgasm and soon after, he pulled out of her, spraying white thick ribbons out, aiming at the sink. He quickly tried to caught his breath and pulled out of Blair as she was still panting heavily. He cleaned the area and wore his pants back. Blair was amazed at how she was still able to remain standing out throughout this whole quick sex as she fixed her dress properly again as he noticed Nate grinning away, proud that he won, _again. _"So I'll leave first, I'll text you again" he shot her a wink as he quickly left the restroom and moments later, Blair followed out too.

* * *

"Hey what's wrong Blair, you're looking a little bit flushed." Serena questioned, sounding a little bit worried. "I just had a bad stomach ache earlier on, probably the brownies I ate earlier." Blair lied as she noticed that Nate has already left with his girlfriend. "See I told you this place sucks at the food is not clean. C'mon lets get out of here." she dragged Blair along as they left the cafe after paying. They were heading towards the shopping centre and Blair could still hear Serena talking on and on about what plans she had in mind for them when she felt the vibration coming from her phone. She looked at the flashing screen and smiled when she saw who the incoming text was from.

**_you free tonight? -Nate _**

still smiling widely, she quickly typed a reply

_**plans with Serena, sorry. -B** _

**_aww i still thought we could hang out together at my place and just, catch a movie. So what do you say? ;) -Nate_**

_**hanging out at your place is always a bad idea, and you can save that plan for your girlfriend, not interested -B** _

_**still mad that you lost to me twice in a row? someone's being a sore loser I see ;( -N** _

Looking at the last text, she flipped the phone screen closed and decided to just ignore him. well yes sure, Blair was indeed getting a little pissed for losing to Nate again, she hated losing and she wants to win and anything and everything, she just can't stand the thought of losing, losing to Nate was even worse.

"Blair?!" Serena literally screamed before Blair knocked out of her daze and stared at Serena with that confused look on her face. "H-huh?"

"Did you heard what I just said?" Serena asked, annoyed because Blair clearly wasn't paying attention to her all these while. Blair didn't replied her, but instead gave her a guilty look.

sighing, Serena continued, "I said my mom just called and needs me to be home now for some social event she decided to have me go at the last minute so I guess I can't accompany you anymore."

"oh. that's okay, run along then, since your mom wanted you to be there, it must be important." Blair replied as she gave her a soft smile

"yeah so I'll see you in school tomorrow B, miss me!" she left after giving Blair a quick hug.

although Serena has to leave, and she should be feeling sad, but she somehow felt happy, well because she actually wanted to go to Nate's but she didn't wanted to abandon Serena and let her get the wrong idea. but well its decided then since it looks like the only place she could go now is Nate's unless she wanted to spent her night watching Breakfast With Tiffany's _alone_. Which she hell no was going to do that.

**_See you in an hour -B_**

* * *

**So Serena doesn't knows Nate yet in this story, that's why only Blair noticed him in the cafe. Please review, it actually gives me the motivation to continue writing hehe thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guise, I'm sorry I took a longer time to update this time, I promise I will take a faster time to update again for the next chapter, so please look forward! And I'm really happy that there are actually reviews which means that people are actually reading this crappy shit :') you have no idea how much those meant to me haha okay maybe I'm just being a little dramatic, but... please continue to read and review, I love reviews! hehe so enjoy!**

* * *

It took Blair more than an hour to get to Nate's, like _duh. _She was always the late one, never on time, and furthermore she purposely took a longer time to bath and get changed, and walked extremely slow, she didn't have any idea why she actually agreed on going to Nate's house, its not like things between them are normal anymore ever since this _thing _started between them. hell, she didn't even know if they're still considered as normal friends, or friends with benefits. geez. whatever. She rang the doorbell and knocked on the door for a few times before Nate finally opened the door.

"Hey" his voice sounded a little out of breath as he pulled Blair in, wearing only a bath robe around him and his hair still wet

"Fabulous bath robe you're wearing there Archibald" Blair commented, full of sarcasm as she made her way to the couch

"I was bathing and I didn't really have time to dry myself since your continuous ringing of the doorbell is annoying the crap out of me and you are late" he went on as he proceeded to dry himself with a towel before slipping onto a comfortable pair of slacks and tee.

"its so normal for girls to be late, and its only gentlemanly for a guy to wait. anyway, what are we doing now?" Blair asked as she randomly flipped through a couple of magazines lying around on the table

"have you eaten dinner yet?"

"nope"

"great, come here, I made us pasta and salad plus red wine. which is totally perfect" he said while having a satisfied smirk on his face, pulling Blair to the dinning table

"wow I never knew the almighty Nate Archibald could actually cook, and can it even be eaten?" she commented, surprised that he actually made dinner for them both, earning a glare from Nate as he scooped a spoonful of pasta and placed it in front of Blair's mouth, feeding her

"try it and you'll know" he challenged with a smirk

hesitantly, Blair leans over a little and moved her lips slowly towards the fork, taking the whole mouthful of pasta in. "mmmmhh" she hums delightfully, surprised that its actually edible, and also, it tastes much better than she had expected it to be, taking a few more mouthfuls of the pasta from her plate she quickly served them into her readied mouth. "damn Archibald, you can cook, and the salad is great too" she complimented him mouth full of pasta, totally ruining her lady-like image "if I ever request you to make these for me again, you're going to do it okay," she requested greedily

"Sure" he replied, smiling a little at Blair and of course, couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked and of course, he's grinning from ear to ear, happy that a picky eater like Blair is actually enjoying the food he made, for the first time.

* * *

Dinner soon ended, it was a quiet one as Blair was too engrossed in enjoying the food rather than talking to Nate.

"whew, pretty sure I gained a few pounds, I even ate your share!" Blair exclaimed as she settled herself down on the couch, patting her stomach lightly

"so much for always being the demure Blair" he teased her as he too took a seat beside her

Couldn't really be bothered with him, she only rolled her eyes as her reply. Nate went over to insert a disc into the dvd player before making himself comfortable on the couch only to be stared by a confused Blair. "Are we... watching a movie?" she questioned having something else in mind...

"yeah, what do you think we would actually be doing?" he asked teasingly while scooting closer to Blair and resting his hands on one of her thighs, having a complete idea of what Blair was thinking

"...errrr yeah sure I was too thinking of watching a movie right after dinner actually, nothing much" she quickly answered shifting away from Nate, hiding her embarassment

halfway throughout the movie, Nate found Blair soundly asleep on his lap comfortably, with her mouth wide open. Chuckling to himself abit, he switch offed the television and carefully carried Blair onto his arms and brought her to sleep on his bed. He covered the blanket all the way up till her chin tentively, not wanting to wake her up. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable and angelic Blair looked while she's so soundly asleep, hell her mouth is even wide agape open.

Feeling a sudden urge to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead, he leaned down, ready to give her a soft peck. But then, he paused, suddenly feeling weird. It just didn't felt right if he gave her a soft gentle kiss without wanting for more. He then carefully closed the door behind him, after giving Blair one last look and him ready to sleep in the couch tonight.

* * *

Blair moaned as the tapping sunlight shone brightly onto her face as she slowly stirred awake from her sleep, blinking for a few times before finally able to open both of her eyes wide, yawning while sitting up, she scanned her surrounding. "_oh right, i fell asleep at Nate's last night." _Hearing some noise outside, she slowly climbed out of the bed and made her way slowly to the kitchen, surprised to see Nate already awake and better, he made breakfast already.

"Morning sleepyhead" he smiled while turning around and greeted to face Blair

"Morning, and I'm not a sleepyhead" Blair exclaimed while taking a sit on the dinning table

"are you sure, I found you sleeping soundly on my lap before the movie had even finished last night and oh you sleep rather adorably with your mouth wide open too" he teased her with a smirk on his face

"whatever I was just feeling tired and its not like all the time that I sleep with my mouth wide open, be honoured you saw how adorable I look okay," she retorted while taking a bite of the pancake

"yeah yeah whatever, quickly finish up your food and go wash up, I had to go back to your house to get your school uniform back for you while your mum bombarded me with questions which were pretty awkward." he said while leaning against the kitchen top waiting for Blair to finish her breakfast

"so am i suppose to thank you mr archibald?" she asked while finishing the last bites of her pancake and bacon, handing them over to Nate

"well you can if you want to" Nate chuckled as he washed the plates while Blair proceeded to wash up and change into her uniform.

"Hey Blair!" Serena called out to the girl infront of her.

"Hey S," Blair greeted her casually, turning around. " so how was that event last night?"

"it was great, and well I called your house last night but Darota told me you weren't home yet, where were you?" Serena asked as both of them walked down the hallway

"oh errr..." Blair didn't wanted Serena to know that she stayed over at Nate's house even though Serena doesn't even know who Nate was, despite going to the same school together though. Well but she couldn't be blamed, Serena didn't know Nate very well and the two of them never have any similar classes so its quite logical that she didn't knew who Nate was.

"I stayed over at my mom's house last night, well she called me and told me that she kind of missed me since I haven't been seeing her for quite some time already, so she wanted me to stay over for a night." she lied while faking a smile, the lie easily rolling off her tongue. she has actually became a really good liar and actress after starting to have this _thing _with Nate.

"ohh I see..."

both of them were forced to be parted and go to their respective classrooms after being interrupted abrutly by the loud sound of the bell, but Blair was pretty relieved, she didn't wanted Serena to questioned anything any further anymore.

"I gotta go to class now B, see you at lunch" Serena shouted while she sort of jogged-walk to her class

"uhm yeah me too, see you!" Blair answered as she herself too increased her paced as she walked into her own class.

Just as she settled down on her own sit at the back row, she saw a note on her table and she unfolded it so that she could actually see what was written in it.

"_Meet me at the Janitor's closet at lunch. _

_-Sexiest man on the planet" _

Blair chuckled while she saw what the name was signed off as. Immediately she would have known, who else would call themselves the sexiest man on the planet with her around other than the _Nate Archibald? _

_"Lunch is going to be fun..." _


	4. Chapter 4

"What took you so long?" Nate asked as he quickly attached his lips to Blair's the moment she stepped in.

Blair didn't really bother to give him a reply, too distracted with his lips so she just moaned as he inserted his tongue into her mouth, slowly massaging hers. She knew he was waiting rather impatiently for her as he was the first one to leave the classroom earlier on once the bell has rang, being the one that likes to tease him, she purposely helped the teacher in carrying her books back to the staff room before she slowly made her way here.

Nate gradually begin to back her up against a wall in the small cramped up place they were in, his hands eagerly went up into her shirt, caressing her breasts through the thin material of her bra as he went on to place lean kisses impatiently up her neck and down. Blair impatiently unbutton his shirt as her hands made contact with his smooth skin and onto his toned and muscular stomach, she gasped at the feeling of her hands on his skin.

Nate then continued to snake his hands under her skirt, slowly inching their way up her inner thigh, tracing circles gently on her skin, making Blair moan again as she accidentally scraped her sharp nails onto his skin, hurting him a little. Blair was just about to apologise for hurting him, but then his facial expression seems to be speaking otherwise so she just took it that she doesn't mind and continue focusing on how much pleasure Nate was giving him as he slipped a digit into her wet folds. Blair felt like she should at least do something, so she fumbled around his belt before finally able to unbuckle it and grabbed his harden length out of his boxers, pumping him. "nng, Blar-" he moaned the moment he felt her grabbing his length and surrounded them with her tiny hands.

He then inserted another finger as he continued to move his skillful fingers in and out of her wet folds, increasing his speed, as he heard Blair's soft quiet moans and airy gasps. "oh god, Nate-" she called out, feeling that familiar pool of tingling sensation forming in her stomach, "-faster, _please"_ she pleaded. Just as she thought she was about to reach her high, Nate stop in his ministrations, and pulled out his fingers making Blair whine at the lose of sensation of his fingers inside her. "Nate! I was so damn close to coming, why did you stop?" she questioned sounding a little bit angry. Seeing this, Nate only let out a soft chuckle, "Relax baby, I will let you have your fun, but I have to get mine too right," he answered her, a smirk on his face as he stroke himself a few more times before guiding his length to her waiting womanhood and begin to harshly shove himself in of her. Blair moaned, this time louder than before as Nate moved in and out of her and an amazingly fast speed, all she could do was to trap his waist around her legs as she forced him deeper inside her, wanting to come so badly. Noticing her actions, Nate placed one of his hands onto her clit as he begin to rub furiously, making Blair moan his name out loud as she finally reach her high.

Nate determined to come to, steadied his hands on her waist as he bang roughly into her again and again and again, finally reaching his high, moaning out Blair's name. Panting heavily, she trust her hips into his, helping the both of them to ride out their orgasms before he pulled out of her.

"-wow, t-that was, great." he panted out as he tried to regain his normal breathing pace while Blair was already adjusting her skirt and uniform. Blair looked at Nate, and couldn't help but smiled at his disheveled look. She went over to help him buckle his belt and button his shirt, trying to make him look normal, at least not like he just had sex.

Just as she was about to leave, Blair went over and and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering seductively into his ear. "So I'll see you again at the next class." she stiffled a laugh as she felt Nate's immediate reaction, his erection poking in between her thighs. She then shot the slightly shocked Nate a wink before slowly exiting the room, also surprised at how sensitive Nate was today. Also, she didn't know why, but she started to feel a _different _kind of feeling towards Nate. Its like she actually yearned to see him everyday and everytime when they have sex, its not like how she used to feel during the first few times. Its something more, _special. _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted but the loud warning bell, bouncing off every single wall of the whole school, signalling the end of lunch. That's when she remembered that she was supposed to meet Serena during lunch. _shit. _It seems like she would have to make up another random lie to cover up for why she wasn't in the cafeteria. She couldn't just tell her "Sorry I wasn't able to meet you at lunch because I was having sex with the hottest guy in school" right?

"Here you are, Blair! Where were you?" she heard a familiar voice shouting behind her. _speak of the devil. _

"Someone has alot of explaining to do..."

* * *

Here she is, sitting in the middle of math, or spanish or whatever this class was, but her focus wasn't on the chiding Serena that was seated beside her, still mad at her for not telling her she was caught by the teacher for not doing her work and was made to stayed back for lunch to complete it. And so that was why she didn't appear for lunch. okay it was a super ridiculous lie, but Serena actually believed her so, _whatever. _And neither was her attention on the teacher at the front of the class, but it was on the guy seated not far away from her. _Nate freaking Archibald. _She has been observing him for quite some time now, like since the class has started. Blair was quite happy that she had almost all the same classes as Nate everyday, happy that she was able to be with him for like the whole day. Blair didn't know when did she started making it a habit to stare or daydream about Nate like _everyday _for lessons. Its like she would always unconsciously do it like its a daily routine or something. "No, no no" Blair silently screamed in her head. She's _not _falling for Nate Archibald. Or is she?

"Class!" the teacher boomed loudly across the classroom, forcing Blair to give him her attention instead of Nate. "Here, we have a new student who had just been transferred over and she would be joining this class from now on. Her name is kacy. Everyone please help and guide her along! Alright Kacy, please take a seat next to Mr Archibald over there." _Kacy? _Blair thought the name was really familiar like she has heard it somewhere before... _oh yes! _

Didn't Nate told her before his girlfriend's name was Kacy? Blair looked over to where Kacy was seated, which was next to Nate. Nate never liked anyone from seating next to him in class other than his best buddy Chuck, (who was skipping school most of the time). and of course the teachers wouldn't know so they appointed Kacy to be seated next to him. But what surprised Blair was Nate didn't show any signs of anger or whatever he was suppose to feel when someone was not supposed to sit next to him. Instead, they were throwing each other _super_ flirty flirty glances! Nate's hand was even rested on her thigh and he has that satisfied look on his face while that stupid Kacy had a smug look on her face. Blair swore she was literally burning holes through their backs with her eyes. She didn't know what she was feeling, _jealousy? _

__Finally, the class ended and Blair stormed out of the classroom, killing that Kacy girl with her eyes. While she was rummaging through her locker, ready for the last lesson for the day, mind still thinking about Nate and his girlfriend, just that scene in her mind made her super angry and not forgetting, _jealousy. _Blair turned around, after slamming her locker shut, she saw _them _making out on Nate's locker. _ugh, gross_. Blair thought as she again, for the second time of the day, stormed off. How could Nate still act so lovey dovey and make out with her girlfriend after having such an _amazing _quickie in the janitor's closet just less than like 2 hours ago?

Blair sure as hell was not going to let _them,_ no, to be precise, _her _have such a good time with Nate in the school. Since Blair was sort of considered one of those popular girls in school, like queen or something, carrying out this plan would be much more easier.

She was not going to make life easy for Kacy. And this is it. No one defies Blair Warldorf neither do they escape her if they're made her target.

_Game On. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! ****I might be going overseas soon so yep I might not be able to update regularly for a period of time and I will try to add a few chapters just before i leave, I hope you guys enjoy how the story is going so far though. And I hope you would review on how you would like the story to go on cause I am losing a bit of ideas. Your reviews will be greatly appreciated, so now enjoy!**

* * *

Attracting the most attention in st. judes high school hallway was Blair Warldorf. Apparently, she has started her little scheme to ruin Kacy and better, force her to _leave _on her own. She decided to start this off with showing her who is the _real _boss over here. First killer move ever, she _deliberately _went to get her school skirt to be made shorter. Not just short, but it barely even went a quarter over her upper leg and if she slightly bended over a bit, her silk _lacy _pink Victoria's Secret panties would be revealed to all. To add on, she even spray on her favourite Chanel perfume, which was too, _Nate's _favourite one too. She even wore stockings which actually adds on to how seducing and _fuckable _she looked. Well, she didn't really have to worry about being called into the head master's office because of her dressing. Hello, her mom was _elenor. _A super famous designer and she was also the head of the parents society for schools. It wouldn't be a nice idea for the school to offend her of course.

Blair had an extremely satisfied smirk on her face when she saw how everyone was literally gawking at her. The guys would be eyeing her with those i-am-going-to-fuck-you-immediately kind of look while the girls would be looking at her, all green with jealousy. Her figure was perfect, she had the right curves on her body and her body was sort of toned too. She is literally the idea of _perfection. _"oh my, look at that guy over there Blair, he is _totally _checking you out. And he looks hot too." Serena noticed as she told her best friend, no idea of her schemes.

Blair turned to her side to where Serena was looking at, staring right at her with eyes full of lust was _Chuck Bass. _"ugh why am I not surprised he is checking me out?" Blair mumbled silently under her breath, feeling totally grossed out by Chuck.

"What? Did you say something, Blair?"

"Oh uhm no nothing." she smiled awkwardly before making her way towards Chuck, face full of disgust from those gross looks he was giving her.

Chuck is like _literally _a man whore. He would almost bed any single girl and Blair was pretty sure that he probably bedded like half of the girls in the upper east side. Most importantly, he was a complete flirt and none of his relationships _excludes _sex. This is Chuck Bass. He probably managed to pass his exams because he bribed those subject teachers. The only thing about him that attracted girls was because he was _filthy rich. _Blair had completely no idea why did Nate decided to become best buddies with a guy like Chuck, she just knew that they knew each other during pre school but Blair knew Nate longer. Which is what she was most proud of.

"How did i get myself an honour to have the hottest chick in town, Blair Warldorf to come into my arms voluntarily?" Chuck said with a smirk on his face, which annoyed Blair

"Its not like you are very charming or whatsoever. I was just feeling _extremely _disturbed by someone like you staring at me. You are dirtying my shoes with your gross saliva dripping." Blair made a rude remark but its not like she cared about his feelings.

Chuck merely laughed it off before continuing, "how about I give you one night's pleasure and if i satisfied you, you'll be my girlfriend, how's that?" Chuck suggested while leaning in and whispering in her ear.

Surprisingly, instead of supposing to feel incredibly turned on (at least that's what she thought he wanted her to feel), Blair felt utterly disgusted. But if it was Nate suggesting this, hell she would agree right there and then and she would even allow him to take her right away if it was possible. But sadly, this is Chuck Bass.

Blair gave him a kick in his nuts, before replying "I would say no to your offer because I'm not like those other cheap girls, and I don't feel the least turn on by you, so I guess you're not so attractive after all, you big gross pervert"

She left after saying her piece, leaving Chuck in pain. Blair definitely _is _strong, given her size, that was what Chuck thought. But he didn't felt the least angry with her, instead he felt so unbelievably attracted and turned on by her. _you are definitely going to be mine someday. just wait. _

"let's go S, looking at him just makes me sick." Blair says as she dragged a slightly confused Serena along with her, off the hallway.

It was finally lunch, the hallways and cafeteria were all filled with students getting out of class it was so packed it'll be extremely hard to spot someone but then, spotting one Blair Warldorf was _not _hard at all. The moment she stepped into the hallways with a few girls tagging behind her, people would like to call them her _lackeys_, but Blair liked to call them her wonderful sidekicks, (which was not really any better than lackeys). The whole student cohort at the hallway parted for her like red sea as Blair walked passed confidently with her sidekicks tagging along, carrying her books and bag for her. She smirked as she noticed how everyone was staring at her in awe. But her mood was soon ruined when there she spotted Nate Archibald with that annoying Kacy girl linking arms with him. Just the sight of it disgusted her so much. Ever since Blair realised that she had fallen for him, she did what she possibly could to either humiliate Kacy or make things hard for her. Given the "power" as one of the 'it' people in school, it was easy.

She walked up to the couple and stopped infront of Nate. "Hey Nate, haven't been seeing you around lately. oh and who's that _thing _standing beside you?" Blair asked, obviously knowing it was Kacy, but still, he wanted to do a direct confrontation. Seeing that he doesn't reply, Blair added on, "Changed a new girl hmm, have you popped the cherry yet? And your taste sure has gotten _alot _worser to pick a girl like her." she remarked as a few of her sidekicks threw rude remarks at how _nerd _Kacy looked.

Nate, noticing that Kacy had a hurt looked on her face, he was feeling a little angry. He didn't know why Blair was doing this. Also, she was being _extremely _mean to Kacy in school for the past few days. Not only that, Blair was ignoring his texts, calls and they haven't did _that_ ever since that day when they had sex in the Janitor's Closet.

"She's my girlfriend. Who are you to even talk to her like that? Like as if you're any better." Nate finally spoke up. Hearing what he had just said, Blair was feeling obviously hurt and also offended by that, how could Nate say something like that to her. Didn't he knew how much those words had hurt her? _"Who are you even to talk to her like that?" _

"Yes, I'm Nate's girlfriend and so now who are you to talk about me? Are you just jealous of me that's why you have been targeting me since I transferred here? Who the hell are you to him?" Kacy tried to stood up for herself and lashed out at Blair.

She didn't reply her. Well she didn't know how to reply her.

"_who are you to him?" _yes. Who exactly is Blair to Nate? She herself doesn't even know what place she stands in his life. Everything used to be so perfect between them. Nate and Blair were childhood friends and she knew him before he was friends with Chuck. Wow, they knew each other since they were like, _two. _She still remembered how they would pull dirty jokes on one another, always hang out together and would have a movie night every week. Nate would always randomly crash at her place for no reason and they always enjoyed each other's company. Everything changed ever since that night. _Everything. _As Blair's sidekicks are still shocked that Kacy dared to lash out at Blair infront of so many people, Blair didn't say anything as she was still deep in her thoughts, having flash back about what exactly happened that night. _That very fateful night when everything between them changed._

_"N-nate, w-what are you doing?" Blair questioned nervously as Nate was stripping of her dress _

_"You were literally seducing me, Blair. I just... I couldn't help myself." Nate deeply whispered in her ear, making a shiver as his whisper tingled her nerves. _

_Just a few minutes ago, Nate was sending her home from a friend's party and they were sort of making out in Nate's parent's car backseat. Sure, they've made out a few times before and it was really nothing much, but something about his actions and the way his eyes were looking at hers told Blair that he wanted something... more. _

_"I just want to, go all the way with you tonight, Blair. " he said with an obviously lust filled voice _

_Blair could feel her lips trembling a little as she tried to spoke. She thought they were just, fooling around and besides they've never done it before. _

_"I-I don't k-know N-Nate, I mean we've never crossed the line, and I don't think we should. We're not even a couple!" Blair said as she tried to push Nate away from her, her strength nowhere to be found as she saw him unbuttoning his shirt. _

_"Can't we just try it out? We've done almost everything. We made out, we grind... I don't see any harm if we just you know, try?" Nate pleaded as his fingers prodded her panties. He smirked when he noticed how wet Blair was. _

_She blushed in embarassment as she once again tried to push Nate away. She saw how his lips slowly attached themselves to her own as he kissed her slowly and gently, but yet, passionate. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and returned his agressive kisses._

_Seeing that Blair was too preoccupied with his lips, he inserted two digits into her wet hole. Blair moaned into the kiss and arched her hips up slightly at the sudden intrusion, and pleasure. Nate smirked as she slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her hole as Blair pulled away from the everlasting kiss and begged him to go faster. _

_Blair didn't know what she was supposed to expect. Her best friend trying to take away her big v card at the back of his parent's car was just... it was so wrong, they're not dating and however much her mind was screaming to tell her she has to stop Nate, she was feeling far to aroused by now and so she just gave in to the pleasure. _

_Blair was quickly brought back to reality as Nate inserted another finger into her, fingering her faster and faster. _

_Nate saw how her eyes fluttered close and how her facial expressions was, he knew she was close, but he didn't wanted her to come without him, so he stopped in his ministrations, and pulled his fingers out of Blair. _

_She whined at the loss of heat, she was so close to coming. so so close. Why did Nate had to pull out? _

_Blair wanted to protest but as soon as she saw how Nate sexily licked his fingers that was coated with her juices, she felt incredibly aroused than ever._

_Nate quickly unbuckled his belt and took his long and fully erected manhood out from the restraining space of his boxers. He stroked himself a few times before positioning his manhood in between Blair's legs. _

_Blair was feeling extremely nervous and worried as she saw how long Nate was. But then, she was also feeling a little excited as to what is going to happen next. She shift uncomfortably in the small cramped up space of the car's backseat. Nate noticing her actions, kissed her lips gently before reassuring her, "I will be gently, I promise. Besides, it will only hurt at the beginning before it gets better." _

_Blair was about to speak up when she felt pain piercing through her whole body when she realised that Nate shoved his entire length into her, slowly stretching her out. It hurts a hell lot, and it feels like she's been torned apart or something. Blair clutched onto Nate's shoulders tightly as she felt hot tears blurring her vision. It was so painful she nearly screamed but bit her bottom lip to stop the scream from coming out. _

_Nate stiffened up inside her, she was so fucking tight. So hard to resist. But seeing her painful expression made his heart soften. He gently brushed his thumb on her face, wiping the tears away. "You know you're so fucking fucking tight it makes me so hard to resist. I am almost losing self control here." Nate said, a little disappointed as he wanted to pull out. _

_"N-no." Blair wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him from pulling out. It was how his blue ocean eyes was staring at her and how he was sweating that made him look so beyond sexy for Blair to resist him too. "J-just continue, I'll be fine." she tried to forced a smile _

_Nate's face lit up immediately as he begin to move his rod in and out of her. Sure as hell, it only hurts for the first few thrusts, but the pleasure slowly overcame the pain as Blair moved her hips upwards, thrusting her hips up against his._

_"u-urgh faster Nateeee-" she moaned out loud as she felt like she was coming. "Deeper too please. i-i'm c-close" she panted heavily. _

_It motivated Nate to go faster and deeper as he heard her moans and pleas of his name coming out of Blair's mouth. _

_Nate could almost felt the whole vehicle moving along with them. He felt like he was close too when Blair's fingers lightly grabbed onto his hair. _

_Soon, Nate brushed passed her g-spot deep inside Blair making her scream "y-yes there!" _

_He grinned as he finally found the spot in her and continued aiming that spot deep within her, thrusting as hard as he could. A few moments later, he could feel a tingling sensation building up. "I'm coming, Blair" he panted as he continued thrusting faster and faster _

_"m-me too" was her reply before she screamed out loud, gripping tightly on his shoulders as both of them came. Nate exploded into her as he completely emptied himself inside her, a little cum dripping out of her hole as he pulled out. _

_they both panted heavily, still on top of each other, trying to regain composure. Seeing a few sweat forming on Nate's forehead, Blair gently wiped them away with her hand. _

_After a few moments, they finally regained their composure and not long, an awkward silence fell between them. Blair didn't what she was supposed to say, she felt her cheeks burning up at the fact that they just had sex. it wasn't exactly what she thought it was going to be, but still, it was sort of amazing. _

_"uhmmm, that was, errrr good." Nate started speaking awkwardly, breaking the silence. _

_"It was okay, but i guess it could have been like more mind blowing or something more romantic i guess" Blair commented too, slightly uncomfortable _

_"what's that supposed to mean, it could have been more mind blowing if you weren't complaining about the pain and everything, i almost pulled out!" Nate exclaimed nervously. it was like Blair saying he was not good in sex. so he sort of felt a little offended. he is a guy hello. _

_Blair only rolled her eyes and scoffed in response, "yeah right" _

_"jeeez, why won't you believe me?" Nate sighed a bit as he said "Wanna bet on it, the next time you're going to have one hell of a orgasm and until you're literally me begging me." Nate challenged as he buttoned up his shirt and jeans. _

_"hah, that is not going to happen, Natie, you'll have already come in your pants before you even get to that point!" Blair smirked as she tried to find her dress in the dark. _

_"Are you challenging me?" Nate asked as he stared at Blair intently, who is currently trying to slip on her dress. _

_"I don't really see a challenge actually, since its pretty clear that I'll win..." _

_"you're saying that because you're afraid that you'll lose right? hah I knew it, but its fine with me though" Nate provoked her childishly, he knew Blair hated to lose and she would definitely agree to it _

_Blair hated it whenever he did it. It was so incredibly annoying and immature of him but still, it always worked. like always. Blame it on her competitiveness. _

_she let out a frustrated sigh, "alright, its on then." _

that's_ right... that's how it all started. _

Blair was still in her thoughts and flashback, not realising that those forced back tears has already started to appear and they clouded her vision. "Blair? Blair!" She was abruptly shook by the shoulder by one of her sidekicks Pentnelope.

"W-what?" she asked, clearly annoyed and wiped away those tears that were on her cheeks.

"Are you okay? You literally blanked out for a few mometns and now you're tearing up abit." they asked a bit worriedly.

"y-yes i'm perfectly fine." she noticed that she was still in that awkward situation with Kacy and Nate. What was she to Nate?

right. she was no one but a long forgotten childhood bestfriend of his, that virginity that was taken away in the backseat of his parent's car. she meant absolutely _nothing _to Nate. She started tearing up again just at that thought, however much she doesn't want to admit it. It was most probably the truth.

"you're right, I'm nothing to Nate, I'm sorry." Blair ran off after saying the last sentence, her followers running closely behind her

Nate was slightly shocked at her response, he thought he felt a slight heartache when he saw Blair tearing up. He had this strong urge to run after her but then, Kacy was beside him, she might get the wrong idea or something. So he decided not to. Was he... was he seriously falling for Blair Warldorf?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Really sorry i haven't been updating, I was overseas for these period of time and i just returned and i'm really really sorry but please don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story though! So here's a new chapter i tried to rush out for you guys, i apologise if its crappy or whatever, i'm just really tired right now, its going to be a really short chapter but don't worry a long one will be up soon, i promise!

* * *

It has been like a week since that "confrontation" and Nate hasn't been seeing Blair around in school either. He was starting to get a little worried, Blair wasn't those type that would skip school for no particular reason. He regretted using such harsh words on her that day, but it doesn't seem like he could do anything. Kacy was sticking with him all day long, he was starting to get annoyed with her. Things between them were fine before Kacy decided to transfer here to study in the same school as him. Why did she have to do that?

These days not being able to see Blair was seriously literally killing Nate. He was desperate to see Blair and know how she's doing. He called her phone several times but it only went into her voicemail she even went to her house but Darota said she hasn't been home for like a week too. _Where possibly could she be? _

Nate hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door of Elenor. He really wanted to know Blair was so he figured out her mum might know where she might be. yes, he is so desperate to that extend.

"Oh look who is this, Nate! Come on in!" Elenor opened the door as she greeted Nate a little too cherrily

"Hey auntie, i'm really sorry to impose on you so abruptly" he apologised as he awkwardly took a seat on the sofa. Sure its been really long since he last saw Elenor. He still remembered how she used to look after him together with Blair when his parents were busy at work.

"aww its fine, its been ages since i last saw you! So now what has brought you here?" she asked, her tone seemingly sound like she already had an idea what Nate was here for

"well I was just wondering where Blair has been, I haven't been seeing her in school for sometime now and I'm just a little worried for her"

"oh so that's what you're here for!" Elenor laughed a little before continuing,

"I guess I might just know where Blair is. We own this small villa up on the beach here, Blair really likes to go there whenever she's feeling down or upset or whatever. You might want to look for her over there." she said before handing him over a key which Nate guessed was the key to the villa.

"uh well really, haha thank you then mrs warldorf I guess I shan't impose on you any further then, goodbye!" Nate hastily bid Elenor goodbye before he quickly made his way to the door, eager to find Blair. Nate didn't know exactly what he was feeling towards Blair right now, but he was sure that all he wanted to do right now was to find Blair, and make sure that she's okay. Although he tried his best to run as fast as he could, still, he took some time to reach the villa.

Nate nervously fitted the key into the keyhole as he unlocked the door. He took a quick look and examined his surroundings. The villa was indeed a pretty small one, but its really really cozy and there are mirrors around which made the place looked bigger. He took a few steps into the house when he heard someone sobbing quietly. _Blair. _It pained his heart to hear her quiet and muffled sobbings, it made Nate feel really guilty, he was the one that made Blair cried. With slow steps, Nate followed the sound of the sobbing upstairs only to be standing in front of Blair freaking Warldorf, hugging her knees and cooping up in one corner of a bedroom, _ crying. _

"B-blair?" Nate silently called out, he didn't wanted to startle her.

Hearing her name, Blair quickly propped her head upwards and stared at Nate. Their eyes connected for a moment, before Blair broke the heavy eye contact and changed into icy glares. "What are you doing here?" Blair asked, her tone cold.

Nate could see how haggard she looked and those dried tear stains on her face. He could almost feel a heartache literally to see Blair in this state. Blair never looked so _weak. _

"I haven't been seeing you around in school so I got a little uhm worried." he trailed off quietly as he took a few steps forward towards Blair.

"worried?" Blair faked a bitter laugh before going on again,

"I thought i didn't mean anything to you, so why the hell should you be feeling worried about me, a nobody in your life? You should just go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone." she said again, a tear drop rolling off her cheeks. It pained her so much to say that out aloud, that she didn't mean anything to Nate and that she was just a nobody.

So many things were happening lately, Blair just couldn't take it anymore. Nate treating her like thrash was really painful but when she went to look for her mum and wanted to find some comfort in her, Blair found out that her mum has decided to get engaged with some weird guy that she just met for barely 2 months.

"Blair, listen to me i'm really sorr-" Nate tried to speak again only to be cut off by Blair

"No, you listen you have to leave, you shouldn't be here at all Nate. Just... _just leave. Leave me alone, please Nate. please." _she stood up and faced her back to Nate and cried silently again as she thought about all these things that has happened. Blair didn't wanted Nate to see her weak side and she didn't wanted Nate to knew that she was such a weak person.

Nate strolled up forward to Blair and hugged her from the back. "Just listen to me Blair. I- I'm just really sorry about what i've said that day, I know i shouldn't have made it sound so harsh, but but Kacy was there and i didn't want her to get the wrong idea or like i didn't wanted to hurt her. She couldn't take it you know."

"So you decided to hurt me? And what makes you think that i could take this blow?" Blair turned around suddenly and pushed Nate away, startling Nate at her sudden outburst

"i'm so sick and tired of being treated like a toy by you Nate. What makes you think I'm strong enough to handle everything alone? What exactly am i to you Nate? You tell me. We've been friends since like we're 2 or 3 years old and how did things become this way. How did things become so... _so fucking screwed up? _Am i honestly just a booty call to you? Someone you look for just because your virgin precious girlfriend still refuses to help you with your fucking needs?!" she spat at him, her emotions all screwed up.

"I-i'm so sorry Blair."

There was a silence except the sound of Blair's crying. Blair was really mad at herself for breaking down in front of Nate, showing him how weak she was. But then it also hurt her so much that Nate decided to hurt her instead of his stupid dumb girlfriend.

"Just leave, Nate. Please just fucking leave me alone will you!" Blair shouted at him, crying even harder now again

It hurts Nate so much to see Blair being like this, he knew Blair should hate him to the core now, its what she should be feeling but seeing her looking so fragile, he couldn't just leave her alone. He wanted to be here for her and help her to get over whatever she was trying to get over with.

"is there something else Blair? Please, just tell me! All i want to do now is be here for you so please stop pushing me away. you need me right now Blair and it would make me a jerk to leave!" he reasoned out with her and hugged her tightly despite her still stuggling and trying to wiggle out of his arms.

Nate continued to hugged her tightly, lightly stroking her hair, silently comforting her.

"m-my mom, i went home one day and found her behaving... behaving intimately with another guy. a-and she told me... she told me she was getting engaged with him." Blair cried harder, tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks when she finally gave up on trying to struggle out of Nate's arms and just let him hold her tightly. it was really what she needed right now.

Nate knew how much Blair's dad meant to Blair. it was a really heavy blow to her when his father left Blair and her mum for another _guy. _yes, a freaking guy. that was what that hurts Blair the most and she was still really young at that age. It took a really long time for her to get over it and now her mom getting engaged with another guy is like replacing Blair's father and reopening her wound, that wound that doesn't seem to heal.

"i-i just..." she buried her head into Nate's chest as she continued crying, unable to control how she was feeling. she just wanted someone to share this burden with and pour everything she felt like to someone.

"ssshhhhh. its okay Blair, its okay." Nate comforted her again, hugging her even closer to himself.

Nate knew he couldn't really do anything much at this point of time, except to be here for Blair. No wonder Elenor was greeting him so brightly earlier on, she was getting engaged.

There the two of them, cuddling tightly for what seemed like eternity for the two of them. Even though Blair was having mixed up feelings, she was still sort of glad that Nate didn't leave and even looked for her. It might not seemed like it meant much, but to Blair, it was really alot. Especially what she facing through now was really tough and she badly needed someone. She was just glad that Nate was here. Blair hugged Nate tighter as she sobbed, his presence comforting her so much, he didn't even realised it.

_"Nate is all I ever need." _


	7. Chapter 7

Blair was awoken by the strong sunlight shining through the thin curtains that were hanging around the windows as she forced her eyes open abruptly. Her eyes were stinging a little, probably from the massive crying she did yesterday. Blair stretched both of her arms out lazily, alarmed when one of her arms accidentally hit onto someone else. She turned her head slowly to the side and saw the very Nate Archibald laying next beside her, his arm still around her waist and his shirt is still a little wet, probably stained by tears from all her crying. She was so sure she cried her heart out yesterday till she was so tired. She couldn't help but smile at how angelic Nate looked when he slept.

She never really had taken a very good look at his face, and she didn't even realise how angelic he looked when he slept. right. everytime when they slept together it wasn't like how it was now, they were usually naked and Nate usually wouldn't lay in bed and just sleep with her like that. It hurts so much just thinking about their relationship. "_I'm just a booty call to Nate. Someone he turns to for his needs." _Blair reminded herself once more as she felt her eyes moistening up a little. She felt Nate shift a little before he opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at her. "Hey" he said, "Good morning"

However much Blair was still mad at him for causing her to be in this state, she still melted at his so every charming smile and how adorable he looked when he just woke up. "_Kacy is one fucking lucky bitch." _"Morning." Blair replied with a small smile before she slipped out of bed and went to wash up.

"Hey i'll go and see what i can make in the kitchen for breakfast alright, you take your time to wash up, i'll see you downstairs!" Nate informed Blair briefly after he fixed his attire a little.

Although Blair didn't wanted Nate to stay any longer (she was still sort of embarassed that she cried so pathetically in front of Nate and showed him how weak she was), but some part of her felt relieve to have Nate's presence around her.

"Smells great!" Blair exclaimed excitedly as she hopped down the stairs, tummy unconsciously growling at the smell of food.

Nate chuckled at Blair's enthusiasm when it comes to food. He had no idea why she still managed to maintain such a good figure with curves at all the right places and her stomach a little toned. Well she was in the cheer leading team so toned stomach should be expected right... He placed a plate of eggs and pancakes on the table as he sat down watching Blair staring eagerly at her food.

"Eat up, those are the only things i could find around here"

"What about you, why is there only one portion?" Blair asked as she nom on her pancake while chewing on the egg

"I'm not really hungry, besides you must have been really hungry and tired, you literally cried all night."

That was when Blair was reminded of why she cried last night. It was mostly about Nate, and partly about her new stepdad though. Blair stopped eating at placed her untensils down before speaking up again.

"Nate, I think you should really leave right now." she started, her voice cold like stone.

There was a flicker of hurt in Nate's eyes as he heard how Blair spoke to him, also shocked by her sudden change in attitude.

"w-what's wrong Blair? Did i say anything wrong or-"

"No, Nate. Listen. You have a girlfriend that you should be with right now and so i don't think you should be with me anymore. I think we should keep a certain distance among each other. Besides, you've already accompanied me for a night, your girlfriend must be desparately looking for you Nate, you should leave."

"Blair... Are you sure you're okay? Will you be fine alone?"

"Yes."

"alright, i will leave but promise me that you'll be in school later on then i'll know you're fine."

"i promise i'll be in school later on." Blair assured him, wanting him to leave as soon as possible. Seeing him so near to her but she couldn't do anything about it hurts her so much, it was literally killing her already.

Blair continued to stay at the table and only moved when she heard the door close and was certain that Nate has left. she turned around and made sure he really left before allowing a tear drop to slip down her cheeks.

_"I love you so much and i wish i could actually tell you_ that..."

Nate slumped himself onto his room's sofa, finally homed from a long tired night. Blair was really confusing him. One moment she was like normal and the other she just changes so fast. Its actually getting harder and harder for Nate to understand Blair. He briefly closed his eyes a little and reopened them again when he felt his phone vibrate a little in his pocket.

_26 miss calls from Kacy _

_6 unread messages_ from_ Kacy _

shit. Blair was right, Kacy really was looking for him last night, and he was certain he had quite some explaining to do to her.

* * *

"oh my god Nate! Where have you been last night? I didn't see you anywhere since school ended yesterday. I went to look for you at your house but your doorman told me that you were out. Where have you been?" Kacy questioned Nate frantically the moment she saw him in school.

"oh erm I spend the night at Chuck's hotel suite last night, you know we always do that..." he lied. he was surprised how easily the lie came out of his mouth. he didn't even stutter or anything!

"oh... you could have at least gave me a call or something, i was worried sick! I didn't know where you went and i was feeling a little insecure like maybe you went to look for some other girls just because i couldn't satisfy your needs for now..." she said looking down onto the floor, making Nate feel a little guilty at the moment.

However much his feelings has changed for Kacy, she is still his girlfriend. He should really have continued those _games _with Blair after he got a girlfriend. But well, Blair was like so always fuckable and she was willing to help him fufill his needs and everything, so why not.

"Nate! are you listening to me?" Kacy shook him abrutly, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"erm yeah, well you should worry too much, you know i love you so much no matter what right." he lied again and gently kissed her lips. For some reasons, it didn't felt right at all. He was starting to doubt if being with Kacy is even right _at all. _

The whole day passed by rather quickly and indeed he saw Blair around in school but he just didn't have the chance to talk to her or anything. Well Blair must really hate him now. He wasn't certain if she ever want to talk to him ever again. He decided to try, since Blair is just right infront of him like a few jogs away...

"Hey" he greeted Blair trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, flashing her his most charming smile he could ever made.

Blair was a little shock that Nate still dared to talk to her after hurting her so much and so deep. And she thought she made it clear that they should keep their distance away from each other. Initially, she didn't wanted to acknowledge his presence, but he was showing that damn _Nate fucking Archibald million watt smile. _Which girl in this living planet could resist to that?

"Hi" Blair said briefly while opening her locker

"So erm i was just like wondering, have you like erm ever... ever..." he stuttered a little, unsure of how he should put it.

"ever what?" Blair asked while packing the books in her locker, a little annoyed at Nate's stuttering

finally with courage, he asked her again, "have you ever like bed with other guys before?"

"nope, just you." her reply was short and it was without hesitation

"r-really?" Nate was a little shocked at her answer. He expected it to be like a yes since Blair is so erm well so seducing and never fails to appear sexy in every single way.

"why is it so hard for you to believe that you're the only guy that i have ever ever have sex with? I'm not a horny rabbit like you that goes around fucking all the girls." she said, annoyed at him. How could he actually think that Blair was someone so... _cheap? _ It actually hurts Blair to think that Nate actually thought that of her

"N-no wa-wait i mean l-like erm... i mean like-"

"Nate!"

Nate just wanted to explain himself, before they were cut off by a sudden shouting voice at the back. It was Kacy.

_"of all times?" _he thought irritatedly as Kacy apporached them.

"Nate! what are you doing here with her?" Kacy asked as she shot Blair a disgusted look which Blair in return, just rolled her eyes at her

"oh i was just leaving, you two can talk now" she spoke as she slammed her locker door shut and stormed away

Nate wanted to chase after her, wanting to explain he didn't mean to offend her or anything but kacy was literally clinging onto his arm, bombarding him with questions. He gave up on chasing after her when she went too far away for him to catch up.

"damn it Kacy, can you just stop pestering me and leave me alone for at least one fucking day?!" Nate shouted at her and shook off her arm that was clinging onto him, as he stormed off himself too

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the end of this chapter now, the previous chapter sucks like... bfhejksdzsadznx i know but school is starting soon and i'm not really sure if i'm still able to update as often as i used to, but don't worry, i'll try! please review, at least i know someone is still reading on my story. It would drive me to updating faster, i promise. So, till the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was yet another boring day in school again. Blair didn't really had any company except her few lackeys that would always stick around with her but she told them she didn't needed them anymore, at least for this period of time. She was really tired of everything and everyday she just hoped that she wouldn't see Nate or Kacy or whoever that would remind her of how pathetic she was. Worse, Serena's not even here with her to go through all these. She just suddenly left a letter saying she went to boarding school and wouldn't sure how long after she would return. What a great friend she is.

She casually leaned against her locker while hugging a few books in her arms, thinking about what to do after school ends today, she was getting so bored of returning home so punctually everyday, even Darota was shocked. Blair let her gaze wander carelessly everywhere around the hallway until when a particular guy caught her attention.

_Nate Archibald. _But that was not exactly what caught her attention. He was _not alone,_ and the girl he's talking to, well, more like flirting, was not Kacy. It was Judy or Claire or whatever her name was, but Blair had recognised her from her spanish class.

Her eyes widen when she saw Nate beginning to play with the ends of that girl's hair, twirling circles around it.

damn fucking it.

Nate used to do that to Blair's hair_ alot. _He said he thought her was so particularly mesmerising and he liked how her hair smelled like. But of course, he only said those sweet nothings when he was flirting with her, or like whenever he wanted to initiate them to doing _it. _

Speaking about doing the deed, it has really been sometime since Blair got intimate with anyone. Well she has been too sad and heartbroken to bother about her sexual needs. How long has it been? Weeks? damn...

She quickly broke out of her thoughts, only to caught Nate and the girl lip locking. what? Lip locking? Now Blair was really getting a little angry. She could totally see the girl desperately top toeing trying to force Nate closer to her or something. _ew. _

Was he seriously becoming a man whore now? "_shameless asshole" _she silently uttered under her breath as she was about to walk off the hallway, only to be blocked by the annoying another man whore, Chuck.

"Hey sexy"

Blair only gave him a glare and tried to walk again, only to be blocked by Chuck. _again. _

"What the fuck do you want?" she hissed at him, getting super irritated

"wow look at how sexy you look when you're mad" Chuck smirked which only annoyed Blair further

"get the fuck away from me" she spat at him while sending him a direct death glare.

"well well, let me say my piece and i'll leave."

"shoot." Blair said while turning her body away from him, facing the direction of Nate and they were still lip locking.

"_fucking gross._"

"So just this morning i had a really hot dream of you and me in my hotel's suite, you were like purring beside my ear while giving me a lap dance, with my super long manhood in you really deep. I swear i was coming, but then i woke up. it felt so good in the dream and i can only think how good is it going to be in real life. So, would you reconsider the "offer" i told you the last time?" Chuck irritatingly asked again.

Blair wasn't really paying alot of attention on what he was saying, but still she was aware of his intentions. She just wanted to reject him and give him a good thrashing down on how cheap and gross he is when she saw Nate looking at her after finishing his little face sticking face session.

Blair didn't knew what made her to act like that, jealousy maybe. But she turned around and pushed herself onto Chuck's lips and started to force herself to kiss him. She was satisfied when she felt Nate's glare from the back.

After what seemed like 10 disgustingly grossest moments of her life, Blair pulled back.

"So desperate for me too aren't you?" she heard Chuck as she saw how he smirked at her with that pervertic look of his.

"My answer is still no and i warn you to stop bothering me again, one more time and you'll see what i can do to you." she could only said her piece before storming off into the ladies, furiously wiping her lips on the way there.

"urgh, worse kiss ever." Blair thought in her head as she finally reached the sink and rinsed her mouth several times before looking up in the mirror.

She was damn certain that those girls that willingly threw themselves to Chuck was because of his money, or they were forced because he's not a good kisser and in fact his breath kind of stinks too. His lips too rough and dry and gross. just _ugh._ She would rather commit sucide if she was forced to have sex with him.

as she thought deeper, she realised that she most probably Kissed Chuck out of pure jealously. She couldn't stand how Nate could kiss any girls he wanted to and all of them would be smitten by him just like how she was to him. The only difference is that Blair really loved Nate. She loved him so much she didn't knew how to express it. and hell was she jealous at that stupid lucky bitch that could kiss him at that time. she missed how his lips felt on hers and his touch was just... _damn it... _

Blair checked herself in the mirror one last time before she exited the ladies.

"So I'll see you at night"

Blair heard a voice spoke, none other than Nate. He was talking to that same girl he was kissing with earlier on and he even kissed her lips again and winked at her before they parted ways.

Blair stood there and was sure Nate saw her, but he ignored her and just walked away.

What. How could he just ignore her after the hurt he has caused to her. Just like a few days ago Blair was still mad at him but now why does it seem like Nate was mad at her now?

* * *

"_oh yesssss... ahhhhh~ yesssss n-ate n-nate!" _

Nate only stared at the girl beneath him, a disgusted look clearly written on his face. Also disgusted by himself, fucking a girl in her house right after he broke up with Kacy. urgh, Kacy. It was frustrating enough that Blair and him weren't talking and Kacy chose to break up with him now. He was seriously pissed and also sad. He wanted so much to talk to Blair but he was still confused of his feelings for her.

Nate was rudely shook out of his thoughts when the girl grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, coming in the process while screaming his name. She looked like she was possessed or something. _ew. _Her screams weren't really turning him on or anything, nothing like those screams of Blair. Blair was tight, unlike her, she was so loose and fucking her didn't really have as much pleasure as it does while fucking Blair. Blair knew exactly how to turn him on and how to pleasure him. He was beginning to think of how Blair was a freak on bed and how sexy her face looked when she come. damn it just thinking of her he felt turned on.

"Nate!" Claire shouted as she just came down from her high.

Nate immediately pulled out of her and threw that used condom away.

"what." he coldly said as he begin to put on his clothes

"you don't want a round two?" Claire said as she lay down on the bed in a supossedly seducing manner.

"I have something on i'll leave first." Nate replied her coldly, leaving her hanging as he closed the door behind him while slipping on his shoes and he could still hear Claire shouting in the house or something.

Nate was so frustrated. His life was in such a mess now.

His dad had just been arrested for illegal abuse of drugs and his mum has been acting very cold to him. Its been months and his relationship with his mum is still as bad. Then he broke up with Kacy and Blair is ignoring him which is the worse part of all. He tried to seek comfort in other girls, he thought fucking them and bury himself in pleasure would make him forget how much and desperately he wanted, no, _needed_ Blair. But he was so confused of his feelings for her, he didn't dared to face her or even talk to her anymore.

Nate kept walking and walking, he didn't even realised he walked to the bar he and Blair used to most frequent when they were still like normal friends. without these feelings and shit. He missed those old times.

He went in and ordered for a couple cups of drinks, gulping them down, treating liquor like its water. Nate just wanted to sown his sorrows, if it is even possible.

After like what seemed like the 5th cup of beer, he looked around the bar and even though the lighting there was poor, he swear he saw Blair. He could recognise her _everywhere. _

Blair was grinding her hips with some random guy on the dance floor, and the guy's hands was all over her body, groping her ass and everything. It angered Nate to see this sight. He should be the one doing those to her!

When he saw him squeeze her ass and started to grind his hips at her too, he couldn't take it anymore.

Nate stood up and headed towards the direction of Blair, stumbling a little as he went, feeling a little drunk already. he pushed the guy away from her and he fell onto the ground

"What the fuck dude! what are you doing!"

Nate heard the guy spat at him

"Leave her alone"

"Make me" the guy provoked him as he went over and spank Blair's ass

what. the. fuck.

with one blow, he punched the guy in his stomach, using all the greatest strength he could use.

"leave. now!' Nate made sure he felt his death glare in the dark and was sure he felt it when he hastily took off the dance floor.

"N-naaate?" Nate could hear Blair's drunken voice as she slumped herself onto him.

She was really really drunk. No wonder she actually allowed that asshole to touch her like that.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked, his voice full of concern as he pulled Blair out of the dance floor, away from the "audience" he attracted earlier on.

"I'm f-fineeeee. Let's daaance." he heard Blair said and he could feel her grabbing his collar and pulling them back onto the dance floor.

Well he couldn't just reject her, its not like anything would get into her head now, so he just did as she wished.

* * *

after what seemed like 30 minutes of dancing, their two bodies were close against each other, hands all over each other too. Nate knew how close they were right now but he didn't mind. He wanted to be as close to Blair as possible, it aches him so much not being able to be close to her.

Nate started tracing his hands up and down Blair's sides as he nibbled onto her earlobe.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now..."

Nate swore he could hear her silent moan and was satisfied as he continued nibbling onto her earlobe.

Blair tried to surpress the moans that were threatening to blurt out of her mouth. It felt so good to have Nate's hands on her body. She felt like she was on fire all over and she desperately needed his touch so so _badly. _

"N-nate!" she moaned out loud all of a sudden when she felt his fingers rubbing against her panties in a teasingly slow manner. oh god. he was turning her on so much and she could almost feel him smirking at her.

_that bastard... _

"you know, we can actually take this somewhere else if you really want it so badly." Nate whispered against Blair's ear so closely, her nerves were at a high right now and with all that loud blasting, she couldn't think straight.

"y-yes. t-take me out of he-heree." she blurted out.

Nate was so satisfied with himself and he removed his hands from her body and could hear her unsatisfied mewl. he chuckled a little before pulling her out of the bar. He was actually getting kind of turned on himself too.

Yet again, Blair let the lust and desire take over her. Sure she could never be too mad at Nate for long. It was _Nate Archibald_. the guy that owned her both mentally and physically. How could she ever reject him?

"_What have you done to me, Nate Archibald..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Blair could barely open her eyes as the morning sun shone brightly into the room. She sturggled for moments before finally getting up and opening her eyes in the process as she slowly observed this oh so familiar surrounding. Shock overcamed her as she looked under the blanket and realised that she was naked. Memories of last night flash through her head as she hold her head in her hands, the hangover becoming strong. That was when she could feel the shifting figure beside her on the bed. Even though she knew damn well who the shifting figure was, she didn't wanted to believe herself. How she let herself into this emotional roller coaster again after he heartlessly pushed her away from him time again and again, breaking her heart for countless times. She slowly and quietly crept out of the bed, tip toeing, hoping not to awaken him and she just wanted to sneak away and pretend that none of last night's stuff happened. She found her abandoned clothes on the floor and quickly dressed herself up. Every thing was going great until when she was just 3 steps away. 3 bloody steps away from leaving the room, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Blair?" Nate called out as he saw her tiny frame ahead of him with his half lidded eyes. "Is that you Blair?"

fuck.

Blair hurriedly opened the door and scurried out, trying to make her way to the main door as fast as she could. She was so close to getting out until she felt him grabbing onto her arm and he turned her around forcefully, making her face him.

"Stop running away from me Blair." he said, his voice, hurt and cold.

"I'm not running away," Blair said, refusing to look at him and instead, she looked awkwardly at his naked lower half and quickly shifted her gaze somewhere else.

"then what are you doing if you're not running away?" he questioned her, tightening his hold on her arm.

"I just don't want to face you Nate. Last night shouldn't even have happened. I don't know what got into me last night to even allow that to happen. I was... I was really drunk and so I didn-" she was abruptly cut off by his lips on hers, his kiss was forceful, but yet gentle in some ways.

Blair could almost feel the tenderness and a tinge of bitterness in his kiss. Knowing that it might most probably be the last kiss they'll ever share, Blair allowed it to happen, just for a little bit more longer before she pushed him away.

She wanted to speak but was yet again, cut off by Nate.

"I love you Blair. I really love you. My life has been a mess and so screwed up without you, I didn't realise how important you were to me until you were gone. I didn't know why I pushed you away because I was feeling confused about how I feel towards you Blair. But then I can't bear to be apart from you again. It hurts so much I could almost feel it physically." Nate could feel his eyes moistening up abit as he proceeded to continue,

"I know I've made alot of mistakes in my life and how I've been a complete douchebag to you, you would not be my mistake, Blair. Please, just believe me for once will you."

Part of her was touched by his words, she knew it was his heartfelt words, but her conscience wouldn't let her go. She needed to keep her dignity and it would make her look so weak if she returned to him so easily.

"No, Nate. Things are not so simple as they seem to be. What about Kacy? And all those heartbreaks and tears and hurt you have caused me to go through, you think it could actually be so easily forgotten?" Blair rebutted. She had to say something, even though deep inside she still loved him as much.

Nate wanted to tell Blair that Kacy dumped him and broke up with him after that night when he accompanined her till daylight but then he didn't want her to think that he wanted her back because Kacy dumped him and she was just a replacement because Blair is far more than that.

"I... I"

"You just can never be decesive can you, Nate fucking Archibald. I never want to see you again, just don't ever look me up again. Jerk." Blair spat at his face and shove him away as she freed her arm and ran out of his house, slamming the door behind her in the process.

Nate just stood there, dumbfounded and hearbroken, this was one of those moments where he wished that things could still be the way they used to be before this whole sex thing even happened. The relationship between them was just simple and no hard feelings. Look at how things are right now.

"Blair..."

* * *

**omfg I'm so super duper uber huber puber buber soryy guys. :(( I was really really really busy since the end of december last year and school started and I really have no time to like surf the net except doing projects and stuffs, I know this chapter really sucks alot, I promise the next chapter would definitely be longer and better than this one. Idk how many readers I've lost but don't worry guys, I won't give up on this story, I'm just really busy lately and erm yep. Till the next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

How long has it been? Months? Well yeah it's been like months since Blair had any interaction with _the one that shall not be named_. Besides, after the company of Serena she has almost got over of Nate well not completely because she figured out that she will never get Nate out of her mind and a small part of her would always love him.

"Blair how do I look with this sundress?" Serena asked as she walked out of her room in a yellow sundress just like Blair.

"wow S you look great!" Blair exclaimed as she stood up the sofa and walked towards Serena

"You don't usually like to wear sundresses cause its not really your style so what why are you wearing it now? Trying to impress someone hmm" teased Blair as she raised up an suggestive eyebrow

"I believe your, 'trying to impress someone' refers to the guy I would be bringing along with us today and yes I am trying to impress him. He says he likes girls in sundresses even though that is like more of your style but I really really like him Blair oh god"

"awww look who has fallen into the river of love! I would really like to meet that guy that has so much charm to charm our princess S you haven't even revealed any information about him to me!"

"what I thought I told you he's from our school! I was really surprised to know that there's actually someone so great in our school you know." Serena swooned as she thought of her prince charming which actually happens to be Blair's dark knight in not so shining armor...

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang and full of excitement like she already is Serena literally dashed for the door with Blair following swiftly behind, excited to see who is this "charismatic hunk" Serena has been fangirling about recently. The very moment Serena opened the door, Blair's face went pale as it revealed the very Nate Archibald standing in some sleeveless tee and beach pants but still looking as hot as ever.

"Hey Serena" Nate called out as he smiled a little and it was already enough to melt the two girls standing right at the door.

"Hey Nate! This is Blair, my best girlfriend and Blair this is Nate." Serena introduced them and she must be too excited to actually fail and notice paleness of Blair's face.

"Blair right, hey I'm Nate Archibald nice to meet you gorg" Nate smirked knowingly as he saw Blair's face and he reached out his hand for a handshake

_fuckity fuck. jerk. _Foul words ran through Blair's mind silently cursing him as she saw his knowing smirk and his those damn seducing eyes feeling like he was eye fucking her.

"H-hey I-i'm Blair Waldorf nice to meet you too" she tried to gain her composure gave a super fake smile as she shot him with her words full of sarcasm and reached her hand up for his and they shaked hands.

Nate purposely traced his thumb on her skin and let there linger for a short while, just to tease her.

Blair looked at him with her piercing brown eyes burning imaginary holes in his faces. He knew how much he was affecting her and Blair hated the fact that she was always so easily affected by him.

"Alright let's go to the beach now shall we? Let's go!" Serena exclaimed excitedly as she locked her arms with Nate and pulled him out of the house. Blair swore she felt a tinge of jealousy surge through her body when she saw how Serena locked her arms around Nate she always hated it when someone else touches Nate and now obviously even Serena was no exception.

_this is going to be really bad. _Blair dragged her legs as she walked, totally not in the mood to go to the beach now.

* * *

The moment they stepped out of the car they were greeted with the bright summer sun as they all looked at the beach filled with all the upper east siders, all the guys half naked and girls only in bikinis and sundresses depicting how a normal summer afternoon for upper east siders were like.

"So let's go ladies!" Nate exclaimed in excitement as he grabbed Serena's hands and started running to the beach

Blair would never admit what she was feeling right now towards Serena was actually jealousy. She thought she was really over Nate but no and coming to the beach with him and Serena was such a mistake.

Blair could only groan as she followed behind the two lovebirds to-be she thought.

Finally finding a quiet spot for the three of them, Nate set up a mat for the ladies swiftly, being such a man he was.

"Hey Nate do you mind helping me apply some sunblock?" Serena asked flirtingly as she gave Nate that flirty look which Blair couldn't stand looking at and so she told them she wanted to sun tan alone and shifted her stuffs to a distance away from them.

"uh sure!" Nate could only agree awkwardly as he stared at Blair from afar while helping Serena apply her sunblock with all those flirty looks she was giving him. _  
_

Nate sat up awkwardly as he continued observing Blair even sitting beside Serena and she seemed to be really enjoying herself suntanning

"oh my god Claire!" he hear Serena exclaim out loud as she stood up and hugged this girl in a bikini.

"Hey Serena! Such a coincidence to see you here and wow who is this hot guy beside you hmm?" this Claire girl said with a smirk on her face which sort of made Nate feel embarrassed.

"Oh Claire this is Nate! And Nate, Claire is a good friend of mine while I was in the boarding school years back and I seriously missed y'all!"

"Hey I'm Nate nice to meet you" He smiled ever so charmingly and didn't notice the super jealous Blair also observing them from where she was, not really enjoying the loneliness she was getting over here.

_damn that Nate Archibald asshole. _

"Serena the rest of our clique are here with me too you should totally come with me!" Claire persuaded Serena. Well not really persuading since Serena readily nodded her head in excitement.

"Nate I gotta leave for maybe a while will you be fine here or do you wanna come with me?" Serena asked hopefully, obviously wishing he would go with her which he knew damn well but he wanted to talk to Blair.

"Nah I would be fine here besides I could go talk to Blair, she seems pretty bored over there" Nate suggested upon seeing the disappointed look Serena had which she quickly replaced with a smile.

"Alright then so I guess I'll see you again later!"

Nate was more than happy that Serena has left. Well since the whole point of him getting close to Serena was actually to kind of make Blair jealous which he's not sure of whether it is working or not but well, its worth to give it a try. He loved seeing Blair gets jealous. Not only does she look so incredibly sexy with her jealous face but it also made him feel happy.

As he turned around, Blair has already undressed (not really) herself into her bikinis and she looked like she was having a little bit of trouble applying sunblock on her back. Smirking, Nate ran over to her and snatched her sunblock away.

"Hey having trouble with applying sunblock Miss Warldorf?"

"What do you want Archibald" she replied coldly as she tried to snatch back the sunblock feeling super pissed than she already was.

"Don't those teachers in school always tell us to help our friends in need? And you seem like you have trouble so here I am, helping a friend in need" Nate squeezed a certain amount of sunblock on his hands as he applied a little onto her back

"Go and help Serena apply her sunblock and enjoy time together then" Blair huffed while she tried to resist his help, not realising how jealous she had sounded.

Nate smirked knowing that he had sucessfully made Blair jealous without really doing much. "Well well, look who's jealous now."

"You planned this fucking Archibald" she shot him a glare

"Woah woah I was just making new friends and I didn't knew that would make you jealous

Nate moved his hand down her back in a slow motion, slow but seductive as he bended down and whispered in her ears "Just relax yourself Blair"

_"damn it" _she silently cursed under her breathe, his touch on her skin, his whispers right beside her ear was making her squirm between her legs and she was getting a little too turned on. She hated how easily Nate could make her feel like _this _without even doing much and she knew exactly what he was planning and it was working to her dismay.

Taking a deep breathe, Blair retorted, "So you wanna play hmmm Archibald, game on then." she sneaked her hands under his shirt and traced circles in his muscular stomach and they seemed to have gotten harder since the last time she actually felt them which was like months and months ago. damn he sure has been gymming alot.

"Sure but Blair,," his lips went to hers in such close approximity but never let them touch hers, he slid his hand in the back of her bikini panties and groped her ass, "I _always _win you."

* * *

**So that's about chapter 10! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I have been really really busy lately and I so this long chapter sort of serves as an apology. I have no idea how many readers I've lost, (plenty definitely) but please review cause I am contemplating on ending this story if so less people are actually reading it idk haha so yup. Till the next time as I prepare my next chapter for you guys! much love x **


End file.
